30 Days in Japan
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Miku Avrel yg tinggal di Amerika diajak sahabatnya untuk berlibur ke Jepang selama sebulan. Bagaimana liburan mereka? RnR!
1. Chapter 1

** "30 Days in Japan" by Hakushima Chasuka**

**Dislcaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : Gaje, typo, abal, dll**

**Chapter 1 : "Berangkat!"**

**- Miku PoV -**

"Ayo kita berangkat!" seruku.

"Tunggu aku! Aku belum selesai sarapan!" sahut Luka, sahabatku.

"Oh ayolah! Kita bisa terlambat naik pesawat!" kataku lagi.

_2 menit kemudian..._

"Oke, aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Luka.

Aku dan Luka langsung masuk ke dalam mobil pribadiku. Di sana sudah ada sopirku. Mobilku langsung melaju ke bandara.

Sesampainya di bandara, pesawat yang akan kutumpangi akan berangkat 15 menit lagi.

"Ayo cepat Luka! Kita bisa terlambat!"

" Iya iya! Ini aku sudah cepat-cepat!"

Tepat saat pesawat akan berangkat 5 menit lagi, aku dan Luka sudah menempati kursi kami berdua. "Huff huff... Ini gara-gara kamu Luka! Coba kalau kamu datang kerumahku tidak terlambat seperti tadi, kita pasti sudah berangkat ke Jepang dari tadi!" omelku.

"Huff huff... Iya maaf-maaf... Semalam aku tidur terlalu larut gara-gara mengepak barang untuk hari ini." jelasnya. Pesawat pun akhirnya berangkat ke Jepang.

5 jam kemudian. Kami sudah berada di Jepang. Tepatnya di Narita Airport.

"Ah, akhirnya kita sampai juga di Jepang..." kataku.

"Ya, di kampung halamanku," lanjut Luka.

Oh iya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri (saking takut terlambat naik pesawat). Namaku Miku Avrel. Aku tinggal di Amerika. Aku murid kelas 3 SMP di New York International School. Aku sekolah di sana dari TK sampai sekarang. Di sana aku mempunyai sahabat yang berasal dari Jepang, Luka Kokutaiji. Dan hari ini aku ingin berlibur ke negara asal Luka. Jepang. Lalu aku mengajak Luka untuk berlibur bersamaku. Di Jepang aku akan tinggal di rumah nenek Akane.

"Lalu, di mana rumah nenek mu?" tanyaku.

"Mmmm... kita harus pergi ke Hokkaido." jawabnya.

Sesampainya di Hokkaido, kami harus menuju ke sebuah pedesaan di Hokkaido. Di sana ada sebuah rumah yang sangat besar.

"Kita sudah sampai." seru Luka.

"Waaah... Ini rumah nenek mu? Besar sekali..."

"Yaaah... Begitulah."

Kami melangkah menuju teras depan rumah nenek Luka. TING TONG...

"_Matte__!_" seru seseorang dari dalam rumah.

"_O bachan __!_" seru Luka.

"Luka-chan!" jawab nenek Luka. "_Ikamashou _(ayo masuk)_!_" ajaknya.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**30 Days in Japan by Hakushima Chasuka**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Chapter 2**

**~ Miku PoV ~**

"Waaah... Luas sekaliii!" kataku saat masuk ke dalam rumah nenek Luka.

Banyak pintu di dalam rumah. Mungkin hingga 50 pintu dalam rumah itu. Aku melihat ke arah Luka. Tampaknya dia sedang berbicara (dalam ) sesuatu dengan neneknya.

"Yuk masuk ke kamarku!" ajak Luka sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku berjalan mengikuti Luka menuju ke kamarnya. Sekitar 5 menit aku berjalan, tetapi kamar Luka belum di temukan.

"Luka, berapa lama lagi kita harus berjalan? Aku sudah tidak kuat... Dari pagi sampai sekarang (sore) aku tidak istirahat..." kataku.

"Emmm... Sebenarnya... Aku lupa jalan ke kamarku..." jawab Luka.

"Hah!?" Aku langsung ambruk ke lantai. "Kenapa kamu tidak minta bantuan nenekmu dari tadi?! Ya sudah! Cepat panggil nenekmu!" omelku.

Kami berdua kembali lagi ke pintu depan, tempat nenek Luka berada.

"Sebentar ya." bisik Luka. Luka berbicara (dengan ) dengan neneknya lagi. "Ayo." bisik Luka lagi.

Nenek Luka memimpin jalan kami sekitar 2 menit kami bertiga berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di kamar Luka.

"_Arigatou O-Bachan!_" ucap Luka sambil membungkuk.

"_Itashimashite_." Nenek Luka pun keluar dari kamar Luka.

Kami berdua langsung merebahkan diri ke kasur Luka. Tidak lama kemudian, kami berdua tertidur.

Saat kami bangun tidur, ternyata sudah jam 7 malam.

"Wah, sudah malam... Ayo kita bereskan barang-barang kita." ajak Luka.

Aku mengangguk. Kami membereskan barang kami (yang sangat banyak) sampai jam 8 malam. "Haaah... Akhirnya selesai juga..." ujarku sambil menghela napas.

TOK TOK TOK...

"_Hai !_" seru Luka.

"Luka-Chan, _yushoku no jikandesu_." kata nenek Luka.

"_Hai!_" jawab Luka.

"Apa katanya?" tanyaku sambil berbisik.

"Sekarang saatnya makan malam."

Aku mengangguk. Nenek Luka memimpin jalan seperti tadi sore. Kami berdua lalu berjalan di belakangnya.

Di meja makan, terdapat makanan-makanan khas Jepang. Ada Sushi, Onigiri, Okonomiyaki , dan Tamagoyaki. Aku mengambil seporsi Tamagoyaki. Luka mengambil nenek Luka mengambil Sushi.

"_Itadakimasu !_" seru Luka dan neneknya serempak.

Seusai makan, kami semua kekenyangan. Kami berdua berjalan menuju kamar Luka tanpa didampingi nenek Luka, karena kami berdua sudah hafal jalan menuju kamar Luka. Di kamar Luka kami tidur pada jam 9 malam.

**TBC**


End file.
